Poster Lovers
by ShadowLake
Summary: How a poster of mine comes to life for Faith and I...


Poster Lovers  
(I've decided to write this now...After all this time...Anyway, enjoy! All you AC/DC fans out there!)

I decided to look in the magazine section of Walmart. There were two older women standing at the end of the section, looking at a magazine with an older band on the cover...I was intrigued. So I walked to the end of the section. I picked up the magazine and looked at it...The whole band of AC/DC (with Brian Johnson) was on the cover. The bands name was in bold lettering.  
_Free poster inside  
_I grew excited because they are my favorite band ever. I turned it over to find Angus looking like he had on the Highway To Hell album...My heart began to beat faster...

"Shadow! Come on...What the hell you standing there for anyway?" my sister, Faith, said.

I quickly looked up and covered the magazine.

"No reason..."

She raised an eyebrow and looked down. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God! AC/DC! Let me see!" she said and made a grab for the magazine.

"No. Get your own!" I said, quickly pulling it out of her way.

She looked down at the stand...One more left...A man saw it too and made a lung for it. Faith cried out and quickly grabbed it. I clung to the magazine I held in my hands in a death grip, fearing someone would grab it out of my hands. Faith smiled triumphantly as the man glowered at her. I sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the check out.

"You got the money to pay for that?" I asked, stopping in a line.

She looked down and slowly up at me. She had the puppy-dog look on her face. I sighed.

"Damn it, Faith! Why do I have to keep paying for your things?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry but I have no money...So you either buy me this magazine or you'll hear me bitch and whine all weekend..." she said with a smirk on her face.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" I growled.

"Thanks, sis."

I sighed as I payed for both, glaring at her when the cashier flirted with her...

We got back home and as usual, Faith sat on the couch and turned on the television. I sighed and quickly became frustrated with her.

"Faith...Could you at least help me with dinner?" I asked, placing the magazine on the kitchen table.

"In a minute!" she called.

I sighed and sat down. I looked at the magazine and decided to open it. It said there was a free poster in the back. There was one. So I unfolded the poster and looked at it. And my God...

I smiled in spite of myself. I loved the band. Especially Angus and Brian...Faith liked Malcolm and Angus and we would often get into fights(verbal) over Angus. Anyway, I had posters all around my room...Mostly Angus, Brian and Bon...  
Anyway, I jumped when she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You like the poster?" she asked me.

"Uh huh..." was all I could say.

She smiled. She turned toward the kitchen.

"Angus is still mine."

I looked up and narrowed my eyes. I stood and slowly turned.

"You know you never win, Faith. So quit it."

"Oh, I'll win. He's mi-"

"Don't you DARE say it! He's MINE!"

While we bickered in the kitchen, the band slowly looked around. Somehow, I had the poster that came to life. Since Angus' name was brought up so much, he actually came out of the poster. So did Brian and Malcolm. They looked around the Dining Room, bewilderment on their rugged faces. They heard a plate clash on the ground and cringed. They turned and looked into the kitchen.

"FAITH! My dish!" I cried.

She looked at me, her eyes wide. She gulped.

"I-I..."

"Don't say another word..." I growled.

She slowly took a step back. I quickly looked up at her and grabbed her arm.

"You clean this up. You made this mess, sis, so clean it up."

She was actually shaking in my grip. She quickly nodded.

All three men watched from the dark corner of the Dining Room, eyes wide and on me.

"She's doesn't take no crap, do she?" Angus whispered.

The others looked at him and shook their heads no. I walked into the Dining Room and grabbed the magazine. I stalked to the Living Room and sat on the couch. Angus kept looking at me, staring actually. I didn't see him because it was late. So it was dark outside. Malcolm kept looking at Faith. Brian also kept staring at me.

Faith slowly walked into the Living Room and cleared her throat. I looked up from the magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm done..." she said softly.

"Good..." I said and smiled.

"What are you smilin' for?" she asked, actually scared.

I sighed.

"I'm smilin', silly, because I could never stay mad at you. You should know that, Faith. Go grab your coat. Dinner's on me."

Her eyes immediately lite up. She smiled.

"Thanks Shade!" she squealed.

I cringed at that sound. She hugged me and ran up to her room. I sighed and walked to the table in the Dining Room, placing the magazine on top. Something in the far right shadowed corner made a noise. I gasped and spun around. Nothing. All three men caught their breath. I slowly inched toward the corner, scared but curious about what made the startling noise. Then a hand softly grasped my shoulder. I screamed and spun around. It was Faith...

"Damn it, Faith! Don't do that!"

"Sorry. Come on, let's go." she said and pulled me toward the door.

I looked back to the shadows and saw nothing...

Angus, Malcolm and Brian watched as we left the house. Angus slapped Malcolm on the arm.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"Did you have to sneeze? Seriously? In that crucial moment? Come on, Malcolm."

"I can't help it! It had to come on at that precise moment...Sorry."

"Uh huh..." Angus growled.

"Come on, boys. No fightin' 'tween you two. We're men, not children." Brian said.

"Uh if you haven't forgotten Brian, my outfit says I am a child. A schoolboy actually." Angus said deeply.

"I know what your outfit means!" Brian yelled.

"Fine..." Angus grumbled.

"Hey, come on. Can we please not fight?" Malcolm asked.

Both men looked at Malcolm and sighed.

"Fine..." they both grumbled.

Malcolm shook his head and looked around. He liked how I arranged my house. Everything was neat. He turned his head and grew wide-eyed as his younger brother held a vase of mine in his hands.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Malcolm cried.

Angus jumped and...dropped the vase.

SMASH!

Angus stared, wide-eyed at the broken mass of glass on the wooden floor. He looked at Malcolm and growled.

"Why the HELL did you yell? Now it's broken!"

Malcolm looked at Brian for support.

"Hey, don't involve me in this." he said and looked away.

Malcolm sighed. Angus was scared and mad. He gasped.

"They're back! Hurry! Hide!"

They all found a place and hid. I unlocked the door and walked inside. I closed the door and turned.

"My vase!" I cried.

I ran to the mess and knelt down. Tears welled in my eyes as I lifted the broken shards from the floor. Faith knelt beside me and rubbed my back. I tilted my head back, damning myself for allowing the tears to fall.

"Hey, you're at home. Let it out." Faith said softly.

This time, I listened. I allowed the tears to fall. The reason why I cried was because the vase was the only memento I had from my deceased mother. Faith held me as I cried, telling me it'll be alright and to just let it out...  
Angus, Malcolm and Brian watched in silence as I cried my heart out. They all felt uncomfortable in front of a crying female. Angus wanted to wrap his arms around me so badly but he didn't budge. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and a sad look on his face. Malcolm and Brian looked away from the ongoing scene...

(Three hours later)  
I lay in bed, looking at the poster I had gotten in the magazine. The televisions soft light gently illuminated the dark room. I wished Angus and Brian would come to life and comfort me...

"Hell. Who am I kidding...That'll never happen..."

Boy was I wrong...

I turned the television off around midnight. I crept to my sisters' room and peeked inside. She was asleep. I smiled softly, glad she was getting some rest. I walked downstairs and to the kitchen, where i decided to make some soup. I sat at the kitchen table and waited for the pot to boil. I heard another noise. I quickly stood and looked in the dark corner of the Dining Room. I slowly inched toward the corner, scared as hell.

"Who's there?" I asked nervously.

Angus softly sighed and took a step forward. Malcolm and Brian tried to grab him but he was too quick. As soon as I saw him, I gasped.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" I cried.

"I'm Angus Young, ma'am." he said in that deep, sexy voice.

I raised an eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips.

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious. I wouldn't lie."

"Prove you're the rock 'n' roll legend then."

"You have a guitar?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

I smiled. Only Angus would say something like that. I then blushed.

"Aww, you're blushing!" he said and pointed at me.

My eyes grew wide and I quickly walked to the kitchen, where the pot was boiling. He obviously followed me. Malcolm and Brian watched from the shadows of the room, wondering if they could show their faces.

"So...You believe me now?" Angus asked, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

I slowly turned and looked him up and down slowly. I looked into his eyes and shyly nodded. He smiled that cute smile that made me melt. I quickly looked away, telling myself to breathe.

"Anyone else in the shadows of my Dining Room?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked.

"Uh huh. Come on out." he said, looking over his shoulder.

My eyes grew wide when I saw Brian Johnson. He is the lead singer of AC/DC. And man...He looks good...

Brain extended his hand to me. I placed my hand in his, blushing when he kissed it. Angus' eyebrows furrowed...Why hadn't he thought of that?...

Brian looked up and smiled at me. What a moment... I looked at Angus, who looked at Brian with a killer gaze. Malcolm stood quietly with his hands in his pockets. I was being completely rude!

"Hey Malcolm! How're you?"

He looked up at me and smirked. He was cute...Gotta give it to him...

"Fine, darlin'. You?"

I smiled. "Fine...Thanks..."

He smirked in return. Angus growled.

"Hey come on. Your pot is boiling, Miss...What's your name?" Angus asked curiously.

I looked at him and smiled, making him smile in return.

"Shadow." I said and turned.

Malcolm shook his head and sat down at the table. Angus and Brian looked at each other and smiled. They liked me already...  
Malcolm wasn't interested. I heard footsteps coming down the steps. I knew it was my sister.

"Shade? What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

I looked at the three men then looked at her. Malcolm' eyes immediately lit up. Angus and Brian raised an eyebrow.

"You're still- OH MY GOD! IT'S AC/DC!" she cried.

Angus jumped and hid behind me, peeking frightenedly from my shoulder at Faith. Malcolm quickly stood and and stepped to her. She looked at him with wide eyes. He grasped her hand and kissed the top of it. She squealed and hugged him. I cringed at that unmistakable sound. Malcolm held her against him, sighing wantingly. Angus stayed behind me, resting his hands on my waist and his chin on my right shoulder. Brian stood next to me, close enough that his arm was against mine.

"Well, it seems like you two want to get more aquanted. So...I'll show the others here around. Come on, boys." I said and walked toward the stairs.

Angus' eyes grew wide.

"We're going upstairs?"

"Yes. But not what you're thinkin'! Come." I beckoned.

Both men followed, leaving Malcolm and Faith to their own devises...

"Well, this is my room." I said, plopping down on the fluffy bed.

"It looks beautiful..." Angus said softly.

Brian made a face at him, making me giggle softly.

"Your room is nice. Not '_beautiful_'...Ugh! We're men not girls...No offense." he said quickly, looking at me.

"You're fine. My...It's amazing to have you in my house. Would you two like anything?" I asked standing.

"Yes..." Angus growled.

Brian slapped him on the arm. Angus winced and rubbed his arm, pouting like a little boy. I cleared my throat.

"Okay...Let me show you two my back yard." I said and turned.

"Did you have to do that?" Brian whispered.

"Man, it's hard trying to be nice and formal around a beautiful woman. I wish that she wasn'tbeautiful...This truly sucks..." Angus grumbled, adjusting himself.

Brian sighed and nodded. He knew what Angus meant. He also wished I wasn't so attractive.

As we passed the Living Room, we saw Faith and Malcolm making out. I grew wide-eyed and walked faster. Angus and Brian's hearts beat faster as they watched the two. I stopped and turned, my eyebrows furrowed. I placed my hands on my hips and sighed...men...

"Come on, you two. There ain't nothin' to see in there."

"You sure?" Angus asked, his eyes glued to the couple on the sofa.

I sighed.

"Well...I guess I'll just go out here...alone..." I said, looking at the hypnotized men.

No response. I sighed and opened the door, walking out into the cool night's air. The moon shone bright in the sky above. I bent my head back and inhaled the sweet air. Then a pair of arms encircled my waist, pulling me against a small warm chest. I gasped.

"It's only me, love." Angus said softly in my hair.

I relaxed and rested my hands on his. I was still amazed that they were actually here; in my house...I smiled.

"So...You get your fill on watching those two?" I asked softly.

"No...not yet..." he growled sensually.

My eyes grew wide as he softly kissed my neck. I sighed and bent my head to the side. Angus took advantage and slowly slid his hands up my torso. Brian stepped outside just at the right moment.

"Hey! Don't think you are just gonna have her for yourself." he said with his arms crossed.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. My God...He was sexy...Standing there, looking so upset. I sighed and tightly closed my legs together, willing myself not to fall apart. Brian stepped to me and looked down onto my eyes. I looked up into his. He cradled my face in his manly hands and brought his lips to mine. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Angus growled behind me and grasped my waist, softly tugging me against him. I sighed again, loving the moment...Well, wouldn't you? Being in the middle of two men that you find extremely attractive. If you're an AC/DC fan like me and you're a woman...well you're in for a delicious treat!

Brian stepped closer to me as Angus did the same thing. Brian deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into my welcoming mouth. Angus softly kissed my neck, rolling his tongue over my collarbone repeatedly. I moaned sensually over and over again, my mind in a blank. Then their hands began to move...

"Angus!" I gasped as he grasped my breasts from behind.

Both men moved their hands over my scorching body, groaning when I moaned in returned.

They both stopped and grasped my hands. They proceeded to pull me into the house. As we walked past the Living Room, all you heard was moans and groans...whoo!

Both men pulled me upstairs to my bedroom and closed the door. Both turned to me and smirked darkly.

"Oh...I think I'm in trouble now..." I said softly.

"Oh yes...You are gonna get it by both of us...Tonight..." Angus growled.

My eyes grew wide. They both advanced on me, making me back up. I slowly moved back until the back of my legs touched the side of the bed. I instinctively sat down.  
Brian smirked and grasped my hands in his manly ones and pulled me up. I gently collided into his chest and immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me again, but this time, it was fierce. His tongue mated with mine constantly...He tasted like chocolate...  
Angus pulled me from Brians' grip and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I did with Brian. He kissed me and my God...moisture exploded between my legs that I found it almost impossible to stand...He tasted like caramel...*sighs*

Brian pulled my shirt off and Angus unhooked my bra. Angus laid me on the bed and knelt beside me. Brian knelt beside me on the left side. Angus softly kissed me then Brian kissed me. Then they both kissed down my chest to my breasts...I cried out when they both sucked my nipples. I grabbed both mens' hair and tugged slightly...My body was quickly failing me...If I didn't have one of them soon, they both would be disappointed...

"Please..." was all I could say.

Both men looked at each other then back down at me. I was shaking because of all the emotions that flooded me...the scents that flooded me...The heat...  
They both pulled off their shirts and pants. Somehow, my skirt was off of me, including my panties...

Angus got up and pulled me to the chaise lounge that occupied a corner of my room. He sat down and gently tugged me down.

"Are you a virgin, Shadow?" he asked me softly.

I looked at Brian, who stood hard at attention and looked over my shoulder at Angus.

"No...I'm not..." I whispered.

Both men sighed in relief. Angus turned me around to where my back faced him and grasped my hips. He gently pulled me down on top of him. I gasped as his hard, pulsating shaft filled my moist entrance. He moaned loudly when I tightened around him, adjusting myself around him. That moan made me arch my back and caress my hard nipples. Brian watched on with wide alert eyes. His shaft jumped at the sight of my closed eyes and erotic movements. He stepped to us and knelt in front of me.

"Angus...Spread her legs wider..." Brian instructed.

Angus wound his arms under mine and gently grasped my inner thighs. He eased my legs farther and farther apart until Brian saw Angus inside me. I looked down at the right moment at Brian. He looked up into my eyes and nodded at Angus. He understood.

"You'll enjoy this, beautiful..."

Brian leaned forward and as his tongue grazed me, Angus thrust into me. I cried out and threw my head back against Angus' bare shoulder. As he pumped into me, Brian licked my clit continuously. He eased up my moving body and sucked my hard nipples into his warm mouth. I jumped and whimpered as Angus' thrusts grew harder and faster. Like he knew, Brian kissed me as my orgasm flooded over me. I screamed into his mouth and grabbed him, holding him tightly against my shivering body. Angus soon cried out when I tightened unmercifully around his swollen shaft, shooting his hot seed into me...  
Minutes later, Brian had me kneeling on the bed, pumping into me from behind as I gave Angus oral sex. Brian was slightly larger than Angus, so I felt like he was all the way in my throat. Angus was just the right size. I was able to bring him fully into my warm mouth, where he moaned loudly again and buried his agile fingers into my hair. With him fully in my mouth, my nose touched his stomach. I sucked and sucked as Brian ravished me from behind. As Brians' thrusts grew harder and faster, I sucked Angus hard. He cried out and came, shaking uncontrollably. I swallowed and removed my mouth from his shaft and moaned loudly.

"Oh yes. Brian! Uh! Uh!"

With his legs spread out before me, Angus watched as Brian and I came. He loved the way I looked when I came, so beautiful...so...sensual...It made him hard again, but he wouldn't dare touch me again...

I collapsed against the bed in exhaustion, Brian laid beside me and Angus laid beside me. Brian was out cold, I was about to fall asleep when Angus whispered, "I love you."...

(The next day)

Faith and I woke up alone. I had a night to behold, so did Faith. She told me the things Malcolm did to her and the things she did to Malcolm.I didn't want to hear that but I eventually told her what Angus, Brian and I did. Her jaw almost touched the floor...hehe...

I missed them...Especially Angus...He told me before I went to sleep that he loved me...I couldn't believe it...I fell asleep in his arms then awoke to no one...I sighed...

"Maybe I can see him sometime..."

Angus couldn't get a woman out of his mind...At night, he dreamt he had sex with a woman who enjoyed him, liked him for who he was and didn't judge him. He looked at Ellen and knew that she wasn't the one for him...He had to find me...Later that day, he said goodbye to Ellen, who didn't understand.

"I've found someone new...Someone who makes me feel like a child and a man...I am leaving you, Ellen."

She grew wide-eyed.

"You can't leave me! I love you!" she begged.

He said no and had the divorce carried out. She was sad but not that sad. She didn't love him that much to cry over him...Just the fact that the money was gone, she balled...

(The next day)

I'm in downtown Bedford with my sister at the Strawberry festival, when I see a man that looks a lot like Angus. I thought to myself, 'It can't be him...' So I discreetly follow him and end up standing next to him...It wasn't him but Malcolm Young...Do my eyes deceive me?

"Malcolm!" Faith squealed, running into his arms.

I cringed again and watched as they hugged and kissed. I was shocked...He came back for her...I looked down, feeling alone when I felt a pair of strong arms wind around my waist. I gasped.

"No need to worry love. It's me..." Angus whispered.

My eyes grew wide and I turned in his arms. It was him! I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed. He twirled me around and kissed me. People around us stared like we were insane...I looked at him, loving him so much.

"Wait. Angus, what about your wife?" I asked worriedly.

He looked down then up at me.

"We divorced last night. I couldn't be with a woman I didn't love...I had to find the one that I do love...Shadow, will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on one knee.

The crowd gasped. Whispers flew everywhere. Faith cried yes and hugged Malcolm again, which meant he asked her the same question. I looked down at Angus and smiled brightly.

"Yes I will!"

Faith and I we married on the same day. Everyone was still in shock that the Young brothers left their wives...But hey, they got new ones and we love them!

The End.

I do not own any part of AC/DC, Angus Young, Malcolm Young, or Brian Johnson...But I do own Shadow...hehe...Angus I love you so much! Rock on!


End file.
